With increasing efficiencies, versatility, and capabilities in semiconductor illuminating technology, solid-state light emitting devices such as LEDs are in a process of replacing traditional incandescent and/or fluorescent light bulbs for general illumination. With continuing development of LEDs, LEDs will have higher light conversion efficiencies and less energy consumption. An advantage of using the LEDs for general illumination is that they are more energy efficient, compact, and reliable in comparison with traditional lighting fixtures such as incandescent or fluorescent light bulbs or lamps.
To adopt solid-state lighting source such as LED for commercial as well as residential application, LED which provides light beams as lighting source with benefit of energy saving, environmental friendly, longer life, less light flicking or flashing, the LED lamp shall use the existing and/or traditional lighting fixtures. A drawback, however, associated with a typical LED lamp is that it usually delivers a directional light, also known as light forward or forward light cone. A reason that an LED lamp gives off light in one direction is that an LED lighting apparatus is a forward illuminating light source. For example, the existing LED bulb lamp uses a planar LED circuit board with one or more LED dies affixed to the circuit board, which generates light generally concentrating in a direction opposite to the circuit board. Directional lighting general leads to insufficient light coverage in other directions. Consequently, conventional LED lamps often fail to comply with certain luminous flux standards which measure typical lighting fixtures' light illumination and/or delivery.